Vacation
by straightAndFast
Summary: Petunia likes James, who is using her to get to Lily. But Severus, who Scarlett likes, also likes Lily. after fourth year, marauder era. LJ-ish. JKR owns everything.


_**(A/N: jkr owns all, except for Scarlett)**_

Chapter 1

"Please, please, please!" Lily cied to her mother throwing another outfit into her suitcase.

"NO!" yelled Petunia. "You cannot be considering bringing him with us!"

"Stay out of it, _Tuney_!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Lily, he can come if you promise not to fight with Petunia the whole vacation!" their mother finally said.

"Yes! SEV! Come in!" Lily yelled at the front door. In walked her best friend, Severus.

"Hi, Lily," he said, hugging her. "Where should I put my things?" He gestured to his black suitcase.

"On the couch is fine," Lily replied. He put it down and she continued packing.

"Hello, Severus. I assume Lily told you all the details," said Mrs. Evans.

"No, actually not."

"Well we rented a beach house and the four of us are driving there," Lily explained.

"What about your dad?"

"Business trip."

"So, how long are we staying?"

"Two weeks. I love summer vacation!" Lily spun in a circle and threw her hands over her head.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

James Potter was unpacking his suitcase. As was his sister, Scarlett. They were at their family's summer beach house Scarlett had finished unpacking and came into James' room.

"Hey, James," she said lazily, flopping on his bed.

"Out," he demanded. She walked up to him. "You smell like nail polish." Laughing, she wove her bright red and gold nails under his nose.

"It's so dark in here! Open a window," she walked across the room to do it herself. It was suddenly quiet.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?!"

"Nothing!"

"Scarlett..."

"Okay! Stop making faces at me! You can really be scary sometimes. New family across the street. Four of them. 3 kids...about our age. 1 boy, black hair. 2 girls, one in the house, one blonde. Blonde looks a little older. The boy went in the house with the other girl, probably twins."

"What's the girl in the house look like?" James asked. Scarlett had a gift; she could look at anything and know everything about whoever owned it.

"I actually don't know."

"Then how do you know it's even a girl?"

"All the luggage."

"Well, _ I'm _going to the beach."

"Sounds like fun, but I'm starving, so I'll have to meet you there later."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Petunia kicked off her flip flops and dipped her toes into the foam at the edge of the waves. She closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the sound of the crashiong waves. Who knows how much later, an extremely cute boy with extremely messy, jet-black hair sat down beside her She opened her eyes and screamed. He laughed. She scowled at him, got up, and grabbed her shoes and purse, but he grabbed her wrist before she could leave.

"What's your name?" he asked her, she sat back down.

"Petunia Evans."

He laughed again. "Evans?"

"Yes. Anything wrong with that?"

"No, Evans is one my...friend's last name."

"So, what's your name?"

"James."

Now Petunia laughed. "My sister, Lily, is always complaining about some guy named James...uh..Potter, I think. If I ever meet him, I'll have to thank him. Not that I ever would meet him, my sister goes to some special school for freaks."

"Oh. Well, I've never heard of him. My name is James Black. How long are you staying here?"

"Two weeks."

"Us too."

"Well, I'm getting hungry. I'd better get going."

"I'm going to stay here, I promised I'd meet my sister here."

"If you're not doing anything later, would you like to meet me here, then come over for dinner around seven?"

"Sounds good. See you later."

With that, Petunia flung her blonde hair over her shoulder and said, "Bye, then," without looking back. He shot up his hand to make sure his hair wasn't too neat.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After Severus had finished unpacking, he had decided to take a nap. Around two o'clock, something fell onto the foot of his bed.

"SEV! Wake up! I have a suprise for you!"

"What is it, Lily?"

"Guess."

"No."

"Yes."

"Did Petunia go home?"

"No."

"Then, I don't care."

"Yes, you do."

"Tell me, then!"

"Fine. I was walking on the beach and I met thins girl. She told me about how her brother and her parents both had dates for tonight, and i told her how I knew a single, 14-year-old boy who-"

"You didn't!"

"I did."


End file.
